cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NWF ( Nonstop Wrestling Federation)
NWF (Nonstop Wrestling Federation) History NWF first got it's start around 2004. When at the time the show's weren't recorded or edited. Also in 2004 it was called BEW. But in 2008 the name changed to NWF. Season One NWF began it's first season on the wwe smackdown vs raw 2008 video game. This also marked the first NWF using a next gen console called the Sony Playstation 3. The season began in March of 2008. However the show was never recorded or edit because of lack of supplies need to make the show. So the show was just played out on the game up until December of 2008. Season Two NWF began it's second season only this time using the wwe smackdown vs raw 2009 video game on the Playstation 3. This time around the show was able to be recorded and edited. Also the roster changed a bit since the first season as well. NWF began this season with a new logo and a brand new attitude era like show to the plate. In this season the storylines would be over the top and a lot darker. Which meant in this season NWF wouldn't be holding anything back. The storylines were based off the wwf attitude era with a new twist. Also their would be more CPV's (Click Per Views) in this season. Weekly Shows Mayhem The flagship show of NWF usually Mayhem will have the better storylines and matches. Mayhem has a Monday Night RAW Theme to the show. Showdown The B show of NWF. The show would continue where Mayhem left off. Showdown has a Thursday Night Smackdown Theme to the show. Burnout This show only has one match on the card, and is usually done right before a CPV. Burnout has a Sunday Night Heat Theme to the show. CPV's (Click Per Views) The mega events that happen monthly or at the end of each month. Current CPV's Apocalypse Lockdown Rebellion The Great Brawler Bash King Of Champions One Day Remains No Remores Survivor Trials Royal Retribution Muscle Mania Former CPV's Over The Limit Forsaken Retribution Hell Havoc Loaded With Fury Summer Games Cyber Chaos Ring Of Glory Roster The supstars of NWF that make up the show. Anthony Perez Bryan Bolt Shocker Blade Chad Warden Deformet Frogger Death James Crow Red Ranger Rusty The Clown Peter Gates Emokid Max Steel Jet Li Paul Phoenix The Penguin (NWF Co Comissioner) Paul Bearer The Undertaker Stone Cold Steve Austin The Rock Christian Kurt Angle Pale Joe Jonas Nick Jonas Kevin Jonas Megan Megan Fox Lara Croft Faroog Curt Major Zach Major Tommy Lee Jones Will Smith Ratchet Clank Raiden Reggie Bush Kim Kardashian Ric Flair (NWF Comissioner) Mr.Williams (NWF Owner) Barbara Eden Ash Ketchem Steve Urkel Alfred Hitchcock Velvet Sky Archie Andrews Mideon Viscera The Riddler Stables Ministry Of Dakrness(The Undertaker, Paul Bearer, James Crow, Raiden, Mideon And Viscera) The Originals( Bryan & Bolt Shocker) Major Twins( Curt & Zach) Men In Black( Tommy Lee Jones & Will Smith) Interesting Facts NWF was the first CAW League to have a Ambulance and Bolier Room Brawl Match. NWF also was the second to hold a CAW Funeral. NWF is also one of the few CAW Leagues with the largest roster. Where To Catch NWF NWF is usually uploaded on Youtude at this acount http://www.youtube.com/ministry058 Also catch NWF on Blip.Tv where all the new episodes will be uploaded http://www.nwfowner158.blip.tv NWF Official website http://nwfowner158.webs.com Category:CAW Leagues